The present invention relates generally to browser-based video transcoding and more specifically it relates to a client-side video transcoding and processing method for transcoding and processing of video or audio files on end-user client devices, such as desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, smartphones, wearable devices, or any other end user computing device that can access a network such as the Internet and is equipped with a standard user agent software, such as a World Wide Web browser.